


Ru đời đi nhé

by TrungRoi



Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hố đào chưa chắc đã lấp, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Uchiha Obito Lives, War Criminal, truyện ngọt t thề!!!!
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: "Ru đời đi nhéCho ta nương nhờ lúc thở thanChân đi nằng nặngHoang mang ta nghe tịch lặngRơi nhanh dưới khe im lìm.Ru đời đi nhéÔi môi ngon này giữa trần gianRu từng chiếc bóngLênh đênh vào giấc ngủ ngonCho tôi tay gối mong manhCho tôi ôm lấy vai thon."(TCS)Obito còn sống sau đại chiến. Như một bóng ma. Như một phước lành.Còn sống, thế là đủ rồi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177580
Kudos: 4





	Ru đời đi nhé

Tháng hai thì ngắn và đêm cũng chẳng tầy gang.

.

Obito đã thôi không chụp ảnh từ lâu. Không ai biết những bức ảnh của Rin năm đó giờ ra sao. Một bức tường lấp kín bởi hình ảnh của người con gái đó. Nụ hôn đầu của Obito đã đặt lên môi người trong ảnh, như thể phong ấn một lời nguyền.

.

Sau khi Obito chết, Kakashi lần đầu tập dùng máy ảnh. Như một kẻ để tang quá khứ, ngu dại mà tin rằng nếu giữ thói quen, tính cách và lý tưởng của người đã khuất, nó có thể giữ lại một phần của người đó bên mình. 

.

Những chuyến nhiệm vụ dài ngày và những vùng đất lạ lấp đầy một chồng album. Những tường cát đỏ như lửa cháy dựng đứng giữa sa mạc Suna, những phố chợ đông đúc của dân thường, những vũng mưa ngập ở đất nước mưa không bao giờ ngớt,…Một chồng cho những người quen và một chồng dành cho những người đã chết. 

.

Kakashi không bao giờ chụp nghĩa địa của Konoha, hay chính xác hơn là mặt đất ở đó. Bầu trời thì khác. Dù cho đất có lở, người có mãi nằm sâu dưới sáu tầng đất, bầu trời sẽ vẫn ở đó, vĩnh viễn dửng dưng nhìn xuống những đoàn tụ chia ly, những loạn lạc, anh hùng và quỷ dữ, vui mừng và thống khổ. 

.

Có lẽ đó là một nghi lễ. Kakashi lập đi lập lại việc chụp những bức ảnh bầu trời bên trên nghĩa địa gần như mỗi ngày. Có lẽ đó là một cách trấn an bản thân. Bởi vì mỗi khi lạc bước trên đường đời và tìm thấy bản thân dừng lại trước những nấm mồ, nó sẽ chụp lấy một bức ảnh.

.

Người ta nói chúng ta chụp ảnh không phải để lưu giữ lại kỷ niệm mà để tống khứ những ký ức ấy khỏi trí óc. Những hình ảnh ấy sẽ không còn có quyền phép ám ảnh ta nữa. Chúng đã bị nhốt trong một tấm khung vuông. Những bức ảnh sẽ thay ta nhớ chúng. Có trời mới biết những tâm tình chứa trong đó nặng đến mức nào. Nếu con tim ta phải chứa ngần ấy thứ, không sớm thì muộn quả tim ấy sẽ nặng như chì. Ta sẽ không thể cử động nữa vì sức nặng ấy sẽ kéo ta nằm kẹt trên giường không nhúc nhích, cho đến khi trái tim ta quá nặng để đập thêm bất cứ nhịp nào.

.

Bầu trời không bao giờ lập lại. Kakashi nghĩ nhiều lúc mình có thể lập một bản tin thời tiết với đống ảnh này. Ngày này tháng nọ năm kia, hôm nay giời mưa phùn gió bấc, hai bạn Niềm Tin và Hi Vọng đi đâu mấy năm nay cũng không cần vội trở về, người ta đã không còn tìm kiếm các bạn nữa đâu. Thời tiết cũng như tâm trạng, thay đổi liên tục. Tâm trạng cũng như thời tiết, cái gì cũng liên quan nhưng cái gì cần làm thì vẫn phải làm.

.

Kakashi nâng máy lên, chỉnh tiêu cự và bấm máy. Đó là bức ảnh đầu tiên Kakashi chụp Obito. Sau hơn hai mươi mấy năm chụp từng bức ảnh với nỗi sợ và hi vọng có thể nào chụp phải hồn ma của cậu ta, cuối cùng nó đã có một bức ảnh của người bằng xương bằng thịt. 

.

Nhưng hình của cậu ta trong đó lại gần với một hồn ma hơn là con người. Mất nhiều năm trời để ngoại giao với các làng khác, để đấu tranh với hội đồng cố vấn, để những căm hận và đau thương nguôi ngoai trong lòng nhân thế, để có thể du di cho Obito thấy ánh mặt trời. 

.

Thực ra thì cũng không có tù nhân nào dễ xử trí hơn cậu ta cả. Không cần ăn uống, không cần đái ỉa, cũng không hề có ý chí phản kháng. Cứ mặc kệ coi cậu ta như một bức tượng đá vôi vứt bừa dưới hầm khóa lại để thế mười năm nữa cũng không sao. Đó là nếu cậu ta có giá trị sử dụng trong trường hợp làng gặp biến cố. Không thì giết đi thì Obito cũng không mong gì hơn thế.

.

-Sao trông thất vọng thế? Tao nói rồi. Người mày muốn chụp đã không còn nữa. Chẳng phải để bảo vệ hình ảnh tao mày thần tượng năm xưa mà mảy đã quyết giết tao bây giờ sao? 

.

Obito nhếc môi nói. Mắt chậm rãi đưa qua nhỉn Kakashi đầy phán xét. Thấy nó bối rối ngẩn người không thành câu thì cậu ta cười hắt ra, quay lưng đi. Kakashi níu lấy tay áo rộng phất phơ bay níu lại. 

.

-Nhưng giờ chẳng phải mày đã trở lại là mày rồi sao? Không, phải là mày đã quyết định trở lại sống với cái tên Uchiha Obito đó. Uchiha Obito còn sống. Còn sống là còn hi vọng.

.

Kakashi biết rõ mình đang mang nét mặt nào để đến nỗi Obito không chịu được, phải quay đi nhìn về phía cửa sổ.

.

-Tao đã sống phần lớn cuộc đời mình như rất nhiều con người khác nhau. Đã có một lúc cả thế gian này với tao không gì ngoài một màn kịch ngược ngạo dối trá, thế nên sắm vai gì cũng không hề quan trọng. Nhưng giờ đây, mày cũng biết tại sao cửa sổ mái nhà này không thể mở. Những ánh nhìn đầy căm ghét của bao kẻ muốn phục thù vẫn luôn chầu chực bên ngoài. Kakashi, nếu thế giới này là thực, thì Uchiha Obito của thế giới này là một tội đồ đại ác, và cái chết là hiển nhiên với những oan nghiệt hắn gây ra.

.

Obito vặn ngược tay nắm lấy cổ tay Kakashi làm hắn hụt một bước. Trong ánh nắng lim dim của bốn rưỡi chiều vô tình lọt qua khe cửa kín, hai cái bóng đổ kín trên vách tường trắng im lìm. Trong không khi ngột ngạt, giữa hai đôi mắt có thể thấy rõ những vẩn bụi phiêu dật qua dải nắng giữa không trung. 

.

Obito tự lấy ngón cái đặt dưới vành tai mình, hơi nghển cổ để Kakashi thấy rõ cách ngón tay ấy di chuyển qua động mạch dưới da. Nếu ngón tay ấy là một lưỡi dao hẳn giờ ngấn cổ kia đã nở một nụ cười đỏ lòm rộng mở. Và hẳn im lặng sau khi máu đổ sẽ là tràng cười man rợ nhất.

.

Kakashi vùng tay mình ra khỏi gọng kìm như thép nguội của người kia, lắc đầu liên tục như để quét sạch sẽ liên tưởng chết chóc hấp dẫn vừa rồi ra khỏi đầu. “Không, không, không, không, không,…” Hắn lập đi lập lại như thể tụng kinh hộ thân. Hắn quay đi và chạy trốn. Vì hắn không thể giết được nguòi và cũng không thể khiến cho người sống. 

.

Obito đứng lặng lẽ nhìn Kakashi trong cơn cuỗn bách. Áo lanh rộng, tay áo trắng thõng buông. Mái đầu đến từng sợi đều mang màu trắng. Đó không phải màu trắng óng lên ánh bạc mà là thứ màu trơ trơ như thể cọng cước, vô cùng hời hợt với ánh sáng xung quanh. Những mảng da loang lổ cũng mang một màu trắng đục. Những tế bào bất tử tạo hình lên một bên thân thể bị mất, thô thiển mô phỏng tại sự sống đã không còn. Bên dưới chúng không có mạch máu, không có dây thần kinh, không gân, không cơ, không đau đớn và cũng không sung sướng. 

.

Nhưng Obito đôi khi sẽ vẫn tìm cách cắt chúng ra. Kakashi biết điều đó dù giờ cậu ta đã chuyển địa điểm hành sự từ bếp ra nhà tắm. Dù sao thì ngay cả khi vết thương có khép miệng trước khi máu khô thì máu trên sàn gỗ vẫn khóvtaayr hơn trên nền gạch men. 

.

Kakashi không muốn nhớ lại đêm khi công việc giữ hắn lại lâu hơn dự định, về đến nhà và thấy cửa tối im lìm. Có lẽ Obito ngủ quên chăng, hắn đã nghĩ như thế. Cho đến khi hắn sộc vào phòng khám của học trò cũ của mình với sức nặng của thân thể người đó trên tay, có lẽ tim hắn đã lỡ vài nhịp. Sau đó tất cả chỉ còn là cuộc chiến giữa Sakura và tử thần. Con bé chưa bao giờ là người dễ dàng chịu thua. Rồi sáng hôm sau là một Naruto tìm mọi cách đuổi Kakashi-48-tiếng-không-ngủ về nhà. Trong tất cả, nếu người ta không thể tin tưởng Naruto thì còn có thể đặt niềm tin vào ai? Hai đứa nó đều đã ở đó chứng giám cho sự quay đầu của Obito, giờ khi không ai trong cả thế giới ninja muốn liên quan, chúng là những bàn tay trợ giúp duy nhất. 

.

Cuộc đời Kakashi đã trải qua hai lần về nhà với một ai đó quan trọng nằm giữa vũng máu của chính họ và như thế đã là quá sức chịu đựng của bất cứ ai. 

.

Dường như cuộc nói chuyện với Naruto sau đó đã đả thông đầu óc Obito một chút. Trong tất cả những vực sâu mả thằng bé có thể rơi vào suốt cuộc đời mình, nó đã luôn chọn cách đi về phía ánh sáng. Có lẽ vì thế ở Naruto luôn có một cái gì đó khiến những kẻ dấn sâu vào khao khát: một ý chí mạnh mẽ để sống với lòng hiền. Nó quá giống Obito năm đó, rực rỡ như một mặt trời, nhiệt huyết như một ngọn lửa. Kakashi có thể đã sao chép mọi đặc điểm của Obito, đã thực sự đem kiếp này ra mà sống cuộc đời Obito bỏ dở, thế nhưng, thứ hào quang ấy, tự thân nó là thứ xuất ra tự tận sâu thẳm linh hồn, là độc nhất, là không thể sao chép, và vĩnh viễn là thứ hắn khát khao nhất.

.

Obito sẽ khá lên. Không ai sẽ vứt bỏ Kakashi lại thêm lần nữa. Có lẽ thế. Hi vọng thế. Có những lúc hi vọng là tất cả những gì cần để sông sót.

**Author's Note:**

> đáng ra định đăng lâu rồi nhưng đúng lúc ấy xem phải phim La Llorona “https://phimtor.com/titles/13633/la-llorona"  
> phim về một vị tướng đã ra lệnh thảm sát trong nội chiến ở Guatemala và gia đình khi bị ra tòa vì tội ác chiến tranh cùng chịu búa rìu dư luận theo sao. Hình bóng các nạn nhân quay về ám ảnh. Nó là phim kinh dị tâm lý trá hình phim ma ạ.  
> Ncl nhận ra mình không thể xử nhẹ với những tội ác thằng O đã làm và không thể dễ dãi nếu có định viết tiếp. Cơ mà oải quá ngâm mãi không chỉnh lại nên well, cứ kệ vậy.


End file.
